Parental control!
by lupsss
Summary: Sam's parents hate her current boyfriend James so what happens when they discover this new TV show...and Danny entered trying to tell Sam that he loves her...and a great secret is revealed
1. Chapter 1

PARENTAL CONTROL!YAY!

summary: What would happen if Sam's parent's didn't like her current boyfriend James ...so what happen when they enlist Sam on a popular show named 'parental control' and certain halfa and they end being a couple...and he ends revealing his identity on international TV… also PP never happened!(don't forget that)and they are 16 years old!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Sam or any character in the show, Butch Hartman does...but it's sad that they end the show...and if I owned the show it'll be the worst show on the phase of the earth ever …anyway on the story (sees a shooting star) I wish Danny Phantom was again on TV!...He, he sorry. OK LET'S START!

_Italics are thoughts _

"_Talking__**"**_

Blah… (I only put them because I thought it was funny!)

_**A little note that I wrote…**_

General POV

"No way had you done something like that!" Sam shouted to her parents "we want the best for you Sammy!" her mother said "and your boyfriend is a jerk!" her father said "he's not a jerk dad!" Sam answered "well Sam what about a deal..." Sam was full of curiosity "keep talking" her father sighed "if you do this we will never force you do anything for us again" Sam gasped "not eve trying to put on those p-p-pink dresses?" Sam asked "not even that" her mother answered "ok, it's a deal" and with that Sam walked into her room.

"We better go to choose her dates" Sam's father said to his wife "you're right we better keep going" Sam's mother answered

Meanwhile on Sam's room she phoned Tucker and told him everything …

Tucker's POV

'_This is a PERFECT idea' _I thought _'Sam would be happy …but Sam's parents hate Danny…'_ suddenly he had a brain storm _'but they don't hate Danny Phantom'_

"Well Sam I call you later" I said "yeah bye"

Immediately I called Danny.

Danny's POV

I was on my room when my phone started ringing and I answered it…

"Hello Danny!" Tucker said "hi Tuck" Danny said "man I have great news, the GRATEST news that you've ever know!" "She dumped that jerk!" I said to Tucker with my heart was full of hope that Sam had dumped her boyfriend "no… but I heard that her parents made her to be at least in two dates with two different boys and you can be in a date with her…well if they choose you" I was full of hope, but then I remembered that Sam's parents hate me and they'll never chose me "but I have a plan that is so smart and so perfect that Sam will be so happy that she and you would thank me for the rest of my life!" I was a little confused "but her parents hate me!" I said "yes they hate you …but they don't hate Danny Phantom" I was full of curiosity "ok dude ,what's your plan?" and Tucker explained me all h the plan …

General POV

With Sam's parents….

"Well …thank you for coming." Sam's mother said "yes, thank you for coming" Mr. Manson said "any time" the guy answered. "Well, we've seen um…21 guys and I really like one Jake, he's smart and he is the son of one of our friends" "well…I don't know I need to see one more" Mrs. Manson said when suddenly a woman knock the door.

"Mister and Miss Manson you won't believe who wants to be on a date with her daughter…"

And with that Danny Phantom appeared…

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Manson asked "uhh…well I've seen your daughter before and I save her one time and I think that she's pretty and that that boy that she's dating is a real jerk with capital "J"! Mrs. Manson smiled "I think that I know who I am going to choose"

The Next day on Sam's house …

"Ok so this is your first date, and remember that your boyfriend needs to stay her with us and you can do whatever you want, but the people through the TV and us will be watching you…" Mr. Manson said "and don't forget that you need to have fun" Mrs. Manson said "well, ok I'll have fun…" Sam said and suddenly the date that her father had chosen was there in front of the door.

"Hello Jake" Mr. Manson said "hi" Jake answered "Well let me introduce you my little angel Sam…" Sam stood up and greets Jake "well, what about getting out of here?" Jake asked "sure!" Sam said taking his hand.

They go to snowboarding and ice-skating, but after a while Sam was bored so they returned to her house…

"Well, time for leaving…I hope you had a nice date with me" Jake said "yeah, um…I'll see you later" Sam said.

"We'll meet your mom's chose for you" Mr. Manson said opening the door .Sam expected a rich and blond guy, but all were surprised when Danny Phantom appeared through the door…

Sam was about to faint when Danny approached near her and took her hand …

"Well…where are we going?" Sam asked Danny Phantom "well, I thought that you may want to go to the movies and watch the new movie of um, Caribbean Pirates?" he answered "sure I'll love to" Sam suddenly stopped "but how are we going to go if it's at least 3kilometers?" Danny only turned to Sam with an 'are-you-kidding' look "oh…right" Sam said. Danny took Sam bridal style and then they flew up to the movies, then they went bowling and finally they went up to the park to a very strange and dark area where they looked at the stars. (A/N: Sam's perfect date!) Danny only put a note on Sam's bag when he leaved her house…

After a few minutes the producers told everyone to be on the living room…

"Well... I already make my decision" Sam looked at Jake "Jake you're sweet and nice, but I really don't like you in THAT way, but you're a nice friend though" Sam and Jake hug "I'll love to hang out with a girl like you Sam, obviously as friends" Sam turned to James "James I really care about you …" but she was cut by James cheering "ha, ha! She chose me!" Sam was angry "no I never chose you! I hate you!" Sam shouted to James

Meanwhile Danny was heading to the door "Danny please wait!" Sam cried "what do ya want Sam?" Danny said "you never let me finish clueless!" Sam said joking "I love you Danny" Sam whispered. Danny blinked in confusion like the people who was watching TV "you really love me?" Danny asked "since when?" Sam put her hand in her neck "I think since freshman…no I think eight grade" Sam answered. Danny couldn't look somewhere except Sam's eyes …and vice versa

_God her eyes are more beautiful than I thought _Danny thought. _I want to kiss him right here and NOW! _Sam thought. They started getting closer, and closer…when they were less than an inch away they started to close their eyes slowly and they FINALLY kissed.

They enjoy every second of the kiss and they need to break apart because of the oxygen._ Dam oxygen _Sam thought. They keep starring at each other's eyes._ God I love Danny's baby blue eyes there are…wait a sec blue ! He turned human infront of the entire planet!_ . "Um Danny…" Sam started "yeah Sammy" Danny answered in a mellow tone "I think that you may look at yourself" Danny looked down and he notice why all were looking at them with their mouths fully opened and their biggest eyes.

_**Let me explain that part Danny was so happy that he couldn't help himself and turned human for Sam …how cute! **_

(A/N: you can imagine Tucker, the Fenton's and all those people infront of their TVs shouting at unison "Finally!" even the Box Ghost and Vlad Plasmious! And also Sam's parents were jumping of joy! And they didn't care about Danny's secret they were happy and proud of their son)

"So...what about telling us the story of how did you got your ghost powers?" a journalist "um, let me think" Danny put his fingers on his chest "no!" and he turned both invisible and intangible as they flew up to her room and started making out.

FIN!

Also Sam's parents were happy and they throw James to their pool with clothes and all, and …the funniest part was that Danny let Cujo play with James on the park…

If you like it let me know I'm thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure! If the people command it I'll do it!

_**With love: lupsss**_

**DxS4everandever**


	2. AN

THANKS GUYS! You totally ROCK!

For my reviewers: I 'm going to write a new story with X-mas gifts and much love between Danny and Sam…

Also for the ones who didn't review and read my story, or did something else like adding it to their favorite stories or adding me like your favorite author I want to thank them and also Merry X-mas to all this people You Rock!

So next chapter or next sequel will be posted soon

Do not worry or be checking like crazy people Just wait and I'll do my best !

Bye!

Adios!

Ciao!

Chao!

Gutentag!

…oslakimanai? I think that in my schools friend language it means "BYE!" or something like that.. .well any way

Thanks! again


	3. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
